The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for transferring digitized representations of documents via selected computer network transfer protocols. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention provides for, receiving a digitized image representing a document (including text, images, or the like), converting the digitized representation from a first file format into a second file format, and outputting the second file to an appropriate destination based upon data derived from the digitized representation of the document, via a desired computer network transfer protocol.
In the past, fax images can be moved over the Internet by converting fax signals having a fax format to an email format (e.g. RFC-822). Once the conversion is completed, the email is then transferred over the Internet to the intended destination according to the Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) or similar protocol. The Internet is the worldwide network of networks based on the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Protocol). Currently, there are various subscriber based service that permit a subscriber to send fax images over the Internet.
According to one type of service, offered or previously offered by companies such as eFax, Jfax, a subscriber is provided with a unique telephone number. Any documents faxed to that number are converted to email format and transferred to the subscriber's email inbox. One drawback of this type of service is that it requires the subscriber to have a specific telephone number associated with their email address. A second drawback is that the subscriber must distribute the personal fax telephone number to any persons who would potentially want to send a fax to the subscriber. Finally, this type of service is expensive to operate from the service provider's perspective since the costs associated with buying and operating so many individual and dedicated phone numbers is very high.
Another type of service previously provided by UUNET (now WorldCom), requires a subscriber to attach additional hardware between the subscriber's fax machine and the service's network. The purpose of this service is to reduce long distance faxing costs for high volume users. The UUNET system converts a fax to the equivalent of an email and then routes the email over UUNET's network to the nearest UUFAX server. The UUFAX server converts the email back to fax format and transmits the fax using a local call to the fax machine at the destination. A drawback of this type of service is that it takes time and up-front hardware additions and expenditures to have access to the service.
Other types of client hardware solutions include products from RightFAX and HP Scanners. Drawbacks to these solutions are that a user must invest in expensive hardware.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that is capable of efficiently transferring digitized documents through appropriate network protocols to desired destinations.